Jealousy
by freeze1
Summary: Kasumi gets mad at Satoshi, and decides to go on a date with Takeshi for a night to make him mad. And poor Satoshi gets very jealous.... [SatoshiKasumi]
1. The Initial Shock

A/N: I've written for this series before, one Egoshippy fic. And I decided that while I love Egoshippy to death, (it's my new love), since AAML was my very first love, before ANY other anime couple...before I wrote anything else I'd have to write another one. I couldn't help myself. So, here we go. Japanese names, simply because I can't stand the English ones. (_Brock_?!?!?! @_@) Oh, and I DO have more than this written. This is short simply because it's a really cute place to cut it off. If I get reviews *hint* I'll probably bring the next part out sooner. In any case, the entire FIC is short, it's just cuter to release it in chapters. I've got most of it written, anyways. 

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters is owned by Nintendo, not me. If I owned it, I'd be living on my own private island somewhere being waited on hand and foot. 

And, before I forget: 

Satoshi = Ash  
Kasumi = Misty  
Kenji = Tracey (God I hate that name)  
Takeshi = Brock (...*shudder*...)  
Shigeru = Gary  
Hanako = Delia, or whatever Ash's mom's name is  
I don't think I forgot anyone. Oh well, On to the story! Yoooi! 

**Jealousy **

Chapter 1 

The Initial Shock 

WHAM! 

Kenji glanced up from his drawing and grinned. His younger friend sauntered out of the room, flopping down on the couch, sporting a red handprint on the side of his face. 

"Honestly, Satoshi…what did you do this time?" Satoshi just grumbled, muttering something along the lines of "girls", "idiots" and some choice phrases that he was lucky his mother didn't hear. Kenji smiled. 

"I keep telling you, man, when Kasumi gets mad, it's better _not _to go into her room and scream at her about it." In response, the black-haired boy thwacked his friend with a nearby couch cusion, then buried his head in it, angrily. 

"Kids!" Satoshi's mom walked into the room, acting as though the fact that her son was swearing into the pillow was an everday occurance. "I just got word from Ookido-hakase, and it seems that someone's coming back to visit!" This just caused Satoshi to groan even louder. 

"It better not be Shigeru," he muttered. "If it's Shigeru, I might as well die right now." Hanako shook her head. 

"No, it's not Shigeru, it's your old friend from before! You remember Takeshi, don't you?" The boys heads instantly shot up. 

"Takeshi?!" The door to the nearby room opened, and Kasumi's head shot out. She wiped her slightly red eyes and stared at Hanako in disbelief. 

"No way! Is Takeshi really coming back to visit?" Hanako smiled. 

"He left to take care of his gym for a while, didn't he? Well apparantely he's going to be back here for two days or so, and wanted to check in." Kasumi squealed, racing over to read the letter that Hanako was waving about. 

"It's true! It's true! Takeshi's coming back for a visit! This is so cool!" She continued to read, then stopped. "Wait a sec…he's going to be at that restaurant in town tonight? He wants one of us to meet him there!" Hanako smiled. 

"Yes, that's actually why I came to talk to you. Which of you would like to meet Takeshi tonight?" 

"I don't think I can," Kenji said with a sigh. "I've got to finish this report for Ookido-hakase for tomorrow, and I've still got a long way to go." Before Hanako could even glance at her son, Kasumi began to jump up and down. 

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" She smiled proudly. "I'll meet Takeshi at the restaurant tonight!" She glanced over at Satoshi, who rolled over on the couch, turning his back to her. He wasn't even listening, she realized. 

"Are you sure, Kasumi?" Hanako inquired. "Will Togepi be okay without you?" Kasumi laughed. 

"I'll just get someone else to watch Togepi for the night. It'll be fine!" She glanced over again, but there was still no sign of movement from the boy. 

"Alright. You'll meet him there at seven, okay?" She nodded. If anything, it was as though Satoshi had fallen asleep. Kasumi finally snapped. 

"Togepi, guess what?" She screamed, rather obviously, as she ran back into her room. "Tonight, Takeshi and I are going on a **DATE**!" 

The door slammed. 

Satoshi shot up from the couch. 

"**WHAT?!?!**" 

~~~ 

A/N: So, what'dcha think? It's short. Like, RIDICULOUSLY short. But it made sense to stop here. Poor Satoshi-chan, ne? He kinda brought it upon himself, though. *sigh*. Well, I'll put up the next chapter sometime during the middle of next week, PROMISE. I mean, I already have it written and everything. I want to see the reviews. ^____^ 


	2. The Pacing Ritual

A/N: I'm back! I said I'd update this, like, two weeks ago, but my computer kinda sorta died. AND I'M NOT JOKING! I'M NOT JUST BEING LAZY! IT'S BEEN REEEEALLY SLOW~! ^^;;; Anywayz, I really like this chapter (poor Sato-chan), and I really like SatoKasu, and I really like this fic. So, you should definitely be expecting more, sooner than the last update. ^__^ 

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters is owned by Nintendo. People who own Nintendo own their own little islands off the coast of Florida. If I owned my own little island off the coast of Florida, would I be sitting here in the rain writing fanfiction? ^__^; 

**Jealousy **

Chapter 2 

The Pacing Ritual 

"Satoshi, you're pacing again." The boy just grumbled, shoving his hands even further down into his pockets as he made his way to the end of the hall and turned on his heel, glancing at the clock hanging over in the living room. 

"She's four minutes late," he informed his friend, who was getting rather tired of hearing the time every ten seconds. "Four minutes." Kenji's eyebrow twitched as he furiously tried to concentrate on his drawing. 

"She went in there two hours ago. You'd think that'd be enough time to get ready, right? But no. She's four whole minutes late." 

"Satoshi, it's not like it's _your_ date. Why are you so worried about how late Kasumi is to meet Takeshi?" Satoshi's shuffling footsteps turned to loud bangs. 

"No reason." Kenji groaned again. It had been two hours since Kasumi had skipped away from the television set, announcing that she had to find something pretty to wear. And fifteen minutes later, Satoshi had begun the pacing ritual, complaining about something else every other second. 

Come on Kasumi, Kenji thought to himself, if you're going to try to get at Satoshi, make sure that you don't kill the innocent bystanders in the process! 

"Five minutes late." Kenji twacked his head with his sketchbook. 

"Satoshi! She's probably just trying to achieve that stupid 'fashionably late' thing that girls are always talking about! It's not like she's gone and _died_ in there!" He instantly regretted his loss of control. 

"Why would she need to be 'fashionably late' for him anyways?!" Satoshi yelled, his glare like ice. "She's always right on time for _me_!" 

"That's because when you guys go out, it's always you who's late! And not fashionably at all!" Satoshi slumped down on the floor, clawing at his hair with his hands. 

"This is so stupid!" He moaned. Kenji smiled, and put down his sketchbook. He pitied his friend sometimes. He could be so clueless. 

"Satoshi…just what was your fight with Kasumi about again?" 

"Something stupid as always," he muttered. "Got caught up in a battle when I was supposed to meet her. She got all mad at me, and went huffing off." Kenji smiled. 

"And who was the battle with?" 

"Some girl." 

"Bingo." Satoshi looked up, confused. His friend grinned, patting him on the back. 

"I don't really think she has much to worry about, you're not that much of a ladies man. But it's reasonable for her to feel that way." 

"…Feel _what _way?" 

"You were supposed to have a date with her. You were late. She found you with another girl. Catch my drift?" There was a long pause, before Satoshi began to claw at his hair again. 

"Dammit! She's so stupid! It's not like I was fooling around with that girl, I didn't even know her name!" 

"Well, you know Kasumi. She's kinda hard to please." 

"It was just a_ date_!" He moaned. "I was a little late do a stupid date! Did she have to get that mad at me? Did she have to slap me?!" Kenji chuckled. 

"Well, if it's _just _a date…then you shouldn't mind her going on a date with Takeshi, right?" 

Silence. 

Kenji could feel the murderous waves his friend was sending him, and slowly inched away. Satoshi stood up, muttered a rather long chain of swear words under his breath, and threw himself against the wall, leaning there and glaring at the first thing he saw. 

Kenji dared not get any closer to him, so he just sat on the ground, wondering how he could move over to his sketchbook without Satoshi noticing and frying him alive. 

"…11 minutes." 

"Oh for the love of_ god_, will you just…" The brewing argument was suddenly interrupted as a door opened behind them. Out stepped Kasumi, and the boy's mouths nearly hit the floor. 

She was wearing a pastel-like yellow dress, cutting off just above her knees with a low back and a heart-shaped neckline. She was, amazingly enough, wearing her hair down, and she had taken the time to curl the ends a bit. She had a gold bracelet on her right hand, and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Finally, her voice broke the silence. 

"Oops, it looks like I'm a little late!" Satoshi's fists clenched so hard, Kenji could hear his teeth clench together from all the way across the room. Kasumi, not seeming to notice (and if she did, blatently ignoring it), skipped across the room towards the door. She stopped in front of Kenji, bending her face down to meet his and winking. 

"Thanks for taking care of Togepi for me, Ken~ji!" He shrugged, feeling himself blush without meaning to. 

"Um…no problem, Kasumi." She giggled, and hopped over to the doorway. 

"I'm leaving, Hanako-san!" She called into the kitchen. Hanako, who was busy making dinner for the two boys, waved her hand in acknowledgement. 

"Be back before midnight, alright dear?" Kasumi grinned mischiviously. 

"I dunno…I'll have to see how well the _date _goes. I might be out _all night_!" And with one final giggle, the door shut behind her. 

The room was silent. Kenji didn't move. Satoshi didn't move. 

"Do you boys like mashed potatos?" Hanako asked, completely oblivious to the deadly aura hanging in the room. Satoshi quickly raced over to the couch, grabbed a pillow and began to scream obcenities into it. 

"Um, mashed potato's sound fine, Hanako-san…" 

"Alright then!" Kenji sighed. Maybe if he got his friend to stop screaming, there would be a chance he could finish his report. 

"Satoshi, you must have done something even more awful then be late for a date. She was wearing _eyeshadow_. What the hell did you do?" 

"I don't know…" Satoshi moaned, half into the fabric and half not. "I didn't even _have _a date with some girl I barely know, and now my girlfriend of one year is getting all dressed up to go out with a girl-obsessed maniac!" Kenji decided that pointing out that Takeshi is one of his best friends would be suicidal, so he said nothing. Suddenly, something hit him. 

"Satoshi…what day is it today?" He asked, a bit shaken. 

"Sunday. Didn't you know that, idiot?" 

"Well, first of all, it's Saturday…and secondly, it's June 21. You know what day that is, right?" 

"The day I killed you for asking so many stupid questions?" 

"The day of your and Kasumi's_ anniversary_." 

There was a long silence. Satoshi looked up, looking completely dumbfounded. Then, he groaned. 

"Good god, you're right…so_ that's _why she was so pissed at me!" Kenji nodded. 

"And that's why she's going to out of her way to get back at you," he confirmed. "It all makes sense. Though honestly, Satoshi, how dumb can you be to forget your one year anniversary?" 

"Shut up. I've had a lot on my mind." There was another short silence, and Kenji felt a huge urge to break it. He desperately wanted to avoid talking about the time with Satoshi again. Surprisingly enough, Satoshi broke it himself. 

"Who cares if she's on some stupid date with Takeshi, anyways?" He thought aloud. "It's not like anything's going to happen. It's not like it matters." 

"I dunno," Kenji said thoughtfully. "Kasumi's pretty troubled. And Takeshi is good when it comes to comfort. Plus, he's smart, handsome, and knows how to treat women the way they want to be treated. He's definitely going to love the idea of being with Kasumi for a whole night, and I don't think she's going to be that upset about it either. But then again," he smirked, "You shouldn't care about that, right?" 

Silence. Abruptly, Satoshi stood up. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To follow them!" 

"Thought so." 

"And _you're _coming with me!" 

Kenji sighed. He wasn't going to finish that paper, after all. 

A/N: Second chapter done! There should only be a couple more. This is made to be short and sweet. ^__~ Review please! It helps me get the chapters out faster! 


	3. The Dinner

A/N: Haha...that took me a while...^^;;;;;; Gomen ne! I actually had this writtten, I'm just lazy and never felt like uploading it. So once I finally found it here, I said what the heck, I even have half the fourth part written too, I ought to just get it over with. Sorry that it's all late and short and everything, but Takeshi is awesome, and deserves what little piece of this fic he gets~~. Reviiiieeewww~~! 

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters is owned by Nintendo, not by me. If I owned it, I'd be very very very rich by now, and I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction. 

**

Jealousy 

**

Chapter 3 

The Dinner 

He was still the same. 

She grinned as the waitress led her over to the table where he sat, swirling his spoon around in a cup of water. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, and it looked like he had tried to smooth his hair back a little, though he had had no such luck. His skin was still dark, and he was still tall and strongly built, if not more so than before. 

He stood up out of his seat at the sight of her, smiling warmly. 

"Kasumi!" She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Takeshi! It's so great to see you!" 

"Likewise," he murmered into her ear, then let her down so that she could sit. He looked her over from head to toe, (thankfully for him, not taking too long to stop in unnecissary places), and grinned. 

"Wow, aren't you dressed up like a little princess. Makes me wish I'd warn something more fancy to match you." She smiled. 

"In looks, no one can match me." He grinned at that. "So, Takeshi, why only invite one of your friends?" 

"I didn't have enough money to pay for all of you," he stated simply. She sighed. 

"And the fanciest restaurant in town?" He shrugged. 

"Cute waitresses." She smiled again. He definitely hadn't changed a bit. 

"So how's the gym going?" She asked, pulling open the menu and letting her eyes scan it. 

"Not bad. Still, I have to wonder how much of my time is actually spent battling in relation to cleaning after my siblings. I love them, but god they can be annoying." She nodded in agreement. 

"They're selfish for hogging you," she explained. "You ought to haul yourself back here and take care of us once in a while! No one cooks a meal like you do." 

"Damn right!" She laughed. 

"So, how's life going with you?" He asked, rolling back a bit in his chair. 

"Not bad. I've been training more lately, and been getting a lot stronger. And the guys," she continued with a sigh, "well, you know them, they're all fine. Kenji's still working for Ookido-hakase, Shigeru is off doing some training in god knows where right now, meaning that it's relatively quiet. Hiroshi is staying here too, actually, but he's off to visit his mom for a week or so. And Satoshi…Satoshi's still the jerk he was before." This caused Takeshi's grin to widen. 

"Hey, that's right. You guys are going out, aren't you?" Kasumi flushed a bit. 

"It…it doesn't matter that much…" she whispered. 

"Sure it does! I've been rooting for the two of you to get together ever since we were kids. You guys are made for each other!" The waitress chose this opporotunity to sweep in and completely divert Takeshi's attention. 

"Uh…yeah…I'll have the…uh…beef. Right. To build up my muscles and stuff. And my sister here," he added, emphasizing the word 'sister' so that the waitress would think they weren't related, "would like…" 

"Oh…a, um, garden salad please." The waitress took their menu's and rushed off rather quickly, while Takeshi stared at Kasumi. 

"Kasumi, you do realize that I'm paying, right?" She nodded. 

"And that you can have everything on the menu, if you want it?" She nodded. 

"And that this food is the best in the entire city?" She nodded again, her face flushed. 

"Then why the hell aren't you eating any of it?!" She sighed. 

"I guess…I'm just not that hungry." She glanced up at him. He looked so concerned, it was touching. 

"I know something's wrong, Kasumi. You were fine until I mentioned Satoshi. What happened? You can tell me." She shook her head. Satoshi was a jerk. There was no point in going out with Takeshi if it just made her think about Satoshi more… 

"I…I can't…" Takeshi instantly stood up, offereing her his hand. 

"Then would you care to dance?" She stared at him, from his outstretched hand to his smiling face. She nodded. 

"Alright," she answered, not noticing as two faces crept up to the window beside them. 

A/N: Okay! Chapter three is done! ^___^ I'll get chapter four out is quick as I can, so long as school decides to be nice to me. ; Thanks for reading everybody, please revieeww~~! 


End file.
